


intrigued

by kyouyaed



Series: the mirevage dynamic [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, just Revenant being Revenant so i guess keep that in mind, nothing exactly happens that you should be warned about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/pseuds/kyouyaed
Summary: Something about him intrigues Revenant.//There is always a beginning. A source. A reason. An explanation for why Revenant treats Mirage the way he does.//
Series: the mirevage dynamic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	intrigued

**Author's Note:**

> the... beginning of the mirevage dynamic that i wrote on in [do better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584748). it doesn't rly explain much but it explains enough i think. and yeah this is a Thing now so pls enjoy the fact that it's all part of a series.
> 
> this is rly short because i only had a loose concept in mind but i wanted to, like, put it out there in the world so pls... enjoy

The human… Intrigues him. He is a showy one, and a loud one. Overly confident. The kind of confident that Revenant would likely take a contract to kill were they not legally obliged to keep one another alive outside of World’s Edge. He is… He is loud. He is so loud, in his voice and his dress and his manner of fight. And yet, something about him intrigues Revenant.

Where all the others cower from him or leer at him in disgust, this one… Doesn’t seem to particularly care about his reputation. This one winked at him before hitting him with a headshot that finished off Revenant’s entire squad. He had reconstructed in the drop ship in time to hear the loud one’s team announced the champions.

He prances around the drop ship now, occasionally breaking into a dance in front of Revenant’s teammates who roll their eyes and tell the loud one to go away. But he is loud, and he is confident, and apparently unfazed by the displeasure of others. He continues dancing, and he looks absurd.

“Mirage wins for showmanship,” says one of the others from beside Revenant. Caustic, he acknowledges without moving, keeping his gaze trained on Mirage. Caustic coughs. “We have the skill, but he has the element of surprise.”

Revenant doesn’t acknowledge Caustic’s words. Instead, he simply folds his fingers together and rests his chin on them. It is unnecessary, but every now and then his old programming leaks in and he finds himself doing simple things like this. It is not something that concerns him, and he allows his head to rest as he observes the loud one, dancing again and singing too.

“Aw yeah, aw yeah,” shouts Mirage, doing a twirl before striking a pose. “I-I-I-I beat you, beat you, beat you!” He gives a little shake, and Caustic scoffs.

“Childish.”

Revenant hums, low in his voice box. “Let the little man dance,” he says. Beside him, Caustic coughs once more.

“If you insist.”

The only reply the mad scientist gets is a low grumble.

**Author's Note:**

> again: a lot of this (re: all of this) is based on a lot of my friend and my's headcanons of relationships, interactions, dynamics, etc within the Apex Legends universe. so that's why it is the way it is.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Curiosity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836055) by [PrimrosePrime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime)




End file.
